Final Fantasy 7 The Geostigma Engima
by Vinsontran23
Summary: Hired by Rufus, Cloud and his party investigates a cave on the outskirts of Midgar. However, Rufus seemed quite worried about what is in that cave. With a bright light pulsating in the far back, the team ventures into the dark, dank cave.


Final Fantasy 7 – The Geostigma Enigma

Chapter 1 – Discovery

A vibrant, green light glimmered from the end of the cave. With a torch in his hand, Cloud Strife led his party toward the source of this light. Their steps echoed in the darkness along with the drips and drops of water.

* * *

A few weeks ago, Rufus summoned Cloud into the Shinra Building. He knew this couldn't be good, considering the type of man Rufus was. _What does that big hotshot want now?_ "I want you to investigate something for me." Cloud recalled Rufus sitting in his comfy, black office chair. "Creatures, radiating with mako energy, are attacking Midgar. Scouts say they're originating from a cave off Sector 7 Slums. Of course, Shinra would gladly dispose of these fiends, but I'd find it easier if your squad cleaned this up." Cloud wasn't amused. 

"Why do we have to take care of your mess?" Rufus turned his chair around to look at Cloud. His right arm was bandaged. "Because Midgar doesn't have the troops to defend it." Rufus got up from his seat and called Cloud to the window. He pointed to the city, all in repair and construction. "Look, the city is recovering from Meteor. No one wants to fight. They want to live in peace." Cloud was tired of fighting too and his face must have shown it. "I understand you're tired, but please do this. I have no one else to turn to." In silence, they stared at each other. Cloud scanned Rufus for any sign of cunning or guile. Nothing. "Fine."

A grin wiped across Rufus' face. "Thank you Cloud. You sure are helpful." Cloud turned toward the door. "Oh, and Cloud." Cloud placed his hand on the doorknob. He paused and waited for a response. "Do be careful." Rufus waved the back of his hand. "Good luck. You should get going."

Now Cloud lead his friends into the cave. His flare high into the air, the group followed their leader. The glowing vibration in the back of the cave pulsed, enlarging with each moment passing by.

"Cloud, are you sure this is safe?" Yuffie clenched Vincent's hand tight. He pulled his hand away. "For once, Yuffie might be right. This is clearly a deathtrap." Yuffie grabbed his hand again. Vincent pulled his hand away again and turned around. He offered a flare stick to Yuffie. "Stop, ok?" Yuffie swiped the stick out of his hand and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine than, be that way!"

Red XIII growled through his teeth. "Would you two quiet down? Hurry up before you're left behind." He continued on, his blazing tail waving up and down. Yuffie shook her head and kept walking, light in hand.

Abruptly, the cave echoed with the sound of growling. Everyone froze and glared into the endless darkness, hoping to find the cause. Slowly, ever so slowly, the noise died out. No one dared to speak or move. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Except Yuffie.

"Quiet! I don't think we want to find out." Barret inspected the gun which replaced his right hand. "One hand is good enough, right?" As if the cavern air turned into an icy chill, the party shivered uneasily in the dead silence. Cloud took a step forward. "We should keep going." He urged everyone on, and reluctantly, everyone agreed. "NO! I WANT TO GO!" Except Yuffie.

"Relax will you? Everyone is just as scared as you." Tifa slowly made her way back to Yuffie, who was furthest back. "If you want, you can head back. I'll go with you to keep you company." No one spoke a word while Yuffie stared at the cavern floor. "Alright, I'll stay. After all, I didn't train to be a ninja for nothing!" "That's good to know. Let's keep going." Cloud ventured further into the cave. Cid scoffed. "Yeah, I wanna get out of this here damn cave."

Now the light source was not far away. They could already tell what was emitting the light. Yuffie gasped. "Is that…" "A mako fountain," Cloud said, slowly walking toward it. He strolled toward the glimmering light. Everyone's eyes trailed the mercenary. His turquoise eyes locked at the materia stones scattered throughout the floor. He slowly reached for one with his hand.

_**Drut, drut, drut. **_Something was moving in the darkness, and fast. Vincent quickly reacted. "Cloud, get away!" Out of the darkness, a dark, feral panther charged at Cloud and ripped a gash along his left arm. "GAH!" Cloud cried out, holding his left hand beside him. Vincent quickly unsheathed his pistol and shot the monster in the head. It gave a loud roar and fell onto its back, dissipating into a cloud of black mist. Everyone pulled out their weapons and gathered around Cloud, ready to fight whatever was coming for them.

Tifa turned toward Cloud. She placed her hand over the wound. "Cure." Her hand resonated green, pulsating with green energy. The wound lit bright green and quickly disappeared replaced with Cloud's regenerated skin. Cloud stood up and pulled out his sword. "Thanks, I'm alright." Tifa nodded and turned around to confront the enemies.

"This isn't good." Barret took aim with his gun at the thousand of feral creatures surrounding them. "We can't take them all on. We have to get out of here!" Cloud pulled out a radio from his pocket. "Reeves, get us out of here, over." No response. "Reeves, are you there, over." Silence. "Gah, there's no signal." Vincent shot one of the creatures charging at him. "Not good."

And so, the beasts attacked. Lone attackers rushed at them, each brought down by a different person. As one charged Tifa from behind, she spiraled around and brought her arm back. She delivered a strong punch into the monster's face, causing it to fly back into the darkness of the cave. Tifa smirked, moving her hair behind her ear.

_**Rawwwwr.**_ The cries of the beasts erupted behind her. As Tifa veered her head, she could see the white, sharp fangs of the panther lunging at her. Time appeared to slow down as she was frozen from fright. _**Bang.**_ The beast flew to the side. Tifa looked around and saw Vincent with his handgun. Smoke came out of the barrel aimed right where the beast was.

Vincent reloaded his gun and fired a shot to his right. It nailed a fiend in the head and caused it to disappear. Several more replaced its place and attacked. Cid drove his spear into one and spun around, throwing the beast at others. "Yeah, take that you damn cat!" He turned his attention to some other and made a charge at them.

Cid closed in on the beasts, only to be stopped by another. It pounced on him, knocking him down onto the floor. The beast got into Cid's face, being blocked by his spear. "Get off me you wily leech." He struggled to get it off him, but a shuriken sliced the creature and caused it to go poof.

There was a small humming noise. Gradually, it grew louder. And louder. Cloud swung his blade and vanquished a feral. He glanced in the direction the sound came from. There were lights coming closer. Really close. Cloud knew who it was.

Cloud dove away as two trucks roved right into the middle of the battle. They came to a screeching halt. With their high beams flashing most of the cavern into light, the beasts fled back into the cave. Everyone dropped their weapons and looked at their reinforcements. A redhead stuck his head out of the window. "You guys need a lift?"

They made their way out of the cave out into the open outskirts of Midgar. It was still day; it didn't seem like they were in there for long. Reno shuffled in his seat. "So, how was it?" Silence. "What, it's not like someone died." He scoffed and took one hand off the wheel. He turned around and saw Cloud glaring at him. "Reno. Take me to Rufus now."

Reno put his hands back and on the wheel and turned his attention back on his driving. Cloud clenched his right hand tightly. It still itched and ached with painCloud couldn't shrug off this feeling that worried him.


End file.
